Just A Dream
by FranketteMoo
Summary: It had to be done- Liechtenstein has a nightmare, and goes to Switzerland for comfort. Brotherly-sisterly love, hints toward Liechtenstein/Sealand at he end. My first fanfic, enjoy!


**Hello! I got this idea while trying to write a similar fic involving Germany, Italy, pasta, and a kitchen fire (it'll be better than it sounds, it should be up soon). I really love Switzerland and Liechtenstein's relationship as siblings, so you folks that are into incest may not be interested. However, there are some hints toward Lichtenstein/Sealand in the end (I love that pairing, I think it's just adorable). **

**For reference: **

**Switzerland- Vash**

**Liechtenstein- Lili**

**Sealand- Peter**

**Anywho, this is my first fanfiction, so please comment with any critiques and/or ideas! **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

A beam of light cut through the darkness as he quietly creaked open her bedroom door. Vash nodded to himself in affirmation. Lili's sleeping form lay quietly, save for the tranquil breaths escaping her slightly agape mouth. She stirred a bit in her sleep as he closed the door and a small squeak came from the hinges. Vash turned on his heel and headed in the direction of his own room , put at ease by the knowledge that his precious Lili was alright.

Ever since he had taken the younger nation in, he had made a habit of checking on her before he himself went to bed. Because, despite how protective he was and all the defense lessons he'd given her, she was still a naïve little girl, and he could never be too careful. As he entered his room and began to don the pink nightshirt she's made for him, he noted that he had yet to teach her how to shoot a gun. _Maybe I'll do that tomorrow, _he thought absently to himself as he neatly laid out his uniform.

He lay awake in bed for a few more moments, listening and looking about his room for a final check, finding only the dim light from the hall (left on for Lili) and the rustle of trees outside his window. He sighed contentedly as his head finally met his pillow and blessed sleep began to greet the tired man.

However, he was only able to enjoy a few moments of sleep; upon hearing a strange noise, he shot up at the waist, reaching for the handgun he always kept on his night table. He held still, trying to recognize the sound. He strained to hear, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, ready to dash for Lili's room if necessary. There it was again, this time he could make out a single word.

"Bruder…" a soft voice called.

Vash sighed in relief. Lili was probably just talking in her sleep, something she had done before. Relaxed, he put the gun back in its place and lay back down. Once again, he dozed off, slowly drifting into a dreamless sleep. Before long, however, he felt a gentle tapping on his arm. He opened his eyes to a nightgown-clad Lili, trembling and sniffling.

"Lili, what's the matter?" He asked, propping himself up on his arm.

"Big bruder, I-," her voiced cracked as she sputtered out her words, "I had a scary dream!" She buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

Vash just sat there, unsure of what to do. He had never seen her this upset. It must have been a terrible dream…

Awkwardly, he pulled himself into a sitting position and pulled her closer, blushing as she buried his head in his chest. Hesitantly, he pulled her into his lap and began rubbing her back in a circular motion as he remembered seeing Arthur doing while raising Alfred. _His methods seemed to work, _he thought, _what else did he do? _Vash racked his brain. _Didn't he… sing?_

This posed another problem. Vash, even as a child, had never really pursued singing. He could remember one Roderich used to sing. He really didn't want to sing something he had learned from Roderich, but…

Anything for Lili.

Now, what were the lyrics? He remembered the tune easily. He thought hard. Lili's cries were not subsiding… _Something about edelweiss…_

Unable to recall how the song went, he resorted to humming the song and gently rocking his little sister. After a few moments, Lili's sobs became little gasps and sniffles. He stopped humming and leaned back a bit.

"Do you want to…talk about it?" Vash gently asked. Lili nodded and gulped before shakily saying, "W-well… In the beginning, I had lost the purple ribbon you had gotten me, and," she paused as new tears came forward.

Vash took the opportunity to say, "But Lili, I've gotten you many other ribbons…"

"Yes, but that first one was always very special to me," Lili said as fresh tears slid down her face, "And you got mad and that that I had w-wasted you money, and," at this point, she began sobbing again, "you put me back on the street!" She cried and threw herself back into Vash's torso, causing him to grunt as he fell back a bit. He regained his strength and was about to speak, but Lili beat him to it,

"A-and… I called out for you, b-but… you didn't look back!" Her cries began increasing in volume as her little fists grabbed tufts of his (now soaked) shirt.

Vash was speechless. What would have caused her to have such a dream? He held her tight about to restart humming, but he suddenly remembered the words to that song. He quietly sang in his low voice, doing the best he could having never sung before,

_"__Edelweiss, Edelweiss,_

_Every morning you greet me_

_Small and white clean and bright,_

_You look happy to meet me._

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow,_

_Bloom and grow forever._

_Edelweiss, Edelweiss,_

_Bless my homeland forever."_

By the time he finished, Lili had obviously calmed down, and seemed to be falling asleep. He looked at the top of her head, nestled against him. He gave his best attempt of a smile before lightly kissing the crown of her head, which stirred her a bit.

Barely audible, she whispered, "Big bruder has such a pretty voice…" She trailed off as she yawned.

Vash blushed, "Th-thank you, Lili," he paused, "are you feeling better now?"

He felt her nod against him, "Ja. Bruder always makes me happy."

"Good."

There was a brief silence before Lili broke it,

"Bruder?"

"Ja?"

"Can I sleep in here with you?"

Vash thought for a moment before saying, "Yes, I suppose so."

A few moments later, they were both in Vash's bed, him laying flat on his back with Lili curled against him. He had just begun to fall back to sleep when a soft voice jolted him back to consciousness.

"I love you big bruder."

He sighed contentedly as her replied, "I love you too, Lili."

* * *

BONUS ENDING! 

The next morning, Vash awoke to find the spot where Lili had been empty. Hoping she was alright, he quickly dressed and headed toward the kitchen, hoping to see her. When he stepped in, he saw her, fully dressed and skipping about. She stopped when he entered.

"Good morning, bruder. Did you sleep well?" She asked brightly.

"Good morning, Lili. Yes, thank you," he said, still puzzled as to why she was up so early.

"That's good. I made you some tea," she said, gesturing to the kettle on the table, inviting him to sit. She sat opposite him and, as if reading through the quizzical look on his face, said, "The reason I'm up so early is because of another dream I had last night."

"Another nightmare?" Vash asked as he sipped his tea, a look of concern in his eyes.

"No, this dream made my chest feel happy inside," she said, smiling.

"Oh?" Vash said. He really did care, but his mind automatically wandered to work, things to do today…

"Yes! It was Peter and I, and he was sitting very close to me, and he leaned close, and kissed me on the chee-" Lili was about to go on, but that last part had grabbed her brother's attention.

"He did WHAT?" Vash yelled, picking up his gun as he stood up, muttering obscenities under his breath.

"Bruder, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to go tell Arthur to keep his stupid brother away from you!" Vash replied, and marched out the door, followed closely by a pleading Lili.

"Bruder, please!"

"I'LL KILL HIM 'TILL HE'S DEAD!"

"Bruder, it was just a dream…!"

* * *

**Ta-da! My first story! I know, it's not great... But hey, I think it's pretty good for my first story. I tried to end it on a lighter note, because that's one of the things I love about these two- everything seems very light. Oh, and I hope it didn't seem too rushed or anything, I usually just write things like little blog posts, and when I try to write fiction, sometimes it just comes out like that. **

**Please review! And rate! And all that good stuff!**

**Love and hugs,** **~_FranketteMoo_**


End file.
